The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for forming a reflector in a light emitting device (LED) package, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for forming a reflector in an LED package that molds the reflector uniformly and obtains a desired view angle by adjusting a height of the reflector.
A light emitting device (LED) is a semi-conductor light emitting apparatus that emits light when a current flows. The LED may have features of a long life-span, a low power consumption, a fast response speed, an excellent initial operation, and the like and thus, may be widely applied to a lighting device, a headlight and a courtesy light of a car, an electronic display board, a backlight of a display device, and the like. The number of fields that use the LED has increased.
Recently, the LED is used as a light source of various colors. As the demand for a high power and high luminance LED, such as a white LED for lighting and the like, increases, research for improving the performance and reliability of an LED package has been actively conducted. To improve the performance of an LED product, an LED package that effectively extracts light, that has an excellent color purity, and that has a uniform property among products is desirable in addition to an LED with an excellent optical efficiency.
A structure of mounting an LED package on a PCB to be modularized may limit miniaturization of an LED module, and may fail to decrease a manufacturing cost of the LED module due to a high rate of error while mounting is performed at least twice. Luminance and a color of an LED package may have a deviation due to a deviation in a wavelength and luminance of one or more LEDs, a manufacturing tolerance on a structure such as a lead frame, and a process tolerance on a phosphor coating process, a lens molding process, and the like.